Sunshine
by dirtybirdie
Summary: AU post season 7 finale. Three year old Wyatt looks to his Aunt Paige for comfort, only she isn't there. Or is she? One shot.


**Summary: AU - post season 7 finale. Three year old Wyatt looks to his Aunt Paige for comfort during a storm in the middle of the night, only she isn't there. Or is she?**

**A/N: This takes place about 5 months after the season 7 finale, the girls really did die.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wyatt, Paige, or any other Charmed characters. Nor do I own "My Sunshine".**

**

* * *

**

_"Sunshine"_

* * *

_Rumble. _

_BOOM!_

Wyatt cracked out a quiet yelp, sitting straight up in the bed, his Spider-Man covers wrapped tightly around his small body. He had never heard a storm this bad at night. He was trying to sleep and couldn't. It was so loud. And the lightning lit up the room and shined right in his eyes. Chris, only a little over a year old, was a sound sleeper. Fire crackers could go off in the room and he wouldn't care.

The three year old shivered, his baby teeth clattering together out of pure fear from the sound of the thunder. "Daddy?" He horasly whispered, but knew Leo wouldn't be able to hear him. He was on the other side of the hall. This was the first time he never had anyone to put him back to sleep during a thunder storm. He was alone. Well not completely, there was snoring Chris in his crib.

There was no Mommy. Not anymore. His mommy was with the angels.

With Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige.

His father told him they'd always be with him and Chris. But why weren't they there now? He didn't see them, hear them or feel them. His Daddy was a liar. They weren't there.

_BOOM!_

"Ah!" Wyatt threw the blanket over his head and clutched tightly to the inside of it. "Aunt Paige," His voice quivered as he softly called out for his aunt. She was always there for him at night. It wasn't Piper or Leo the first to reach him when he woke up, it was her. It had always been her. And now she wasn't there - and she never would be. The rain pounded aganst the window like nails tapping hard on the glass; the wind was blowing so hard that it blew the tree branches into the window, causing a shadow that looked like scary claws on the wall every time it started to lightning.

He peeked out; his green eyes glistening with tears and fear. He just wanted someone to be with him. "DA-"

"Wyatt."

A soothing female voice rang softly through the room, preventing Wyatt from saying anything further. He sunk down more into his bed, "Who 'dere?"

"Wy," The voice spoke so quietly he could hardly make out who it was - but only one person called him Wy. His Aunt Paige.

"Aunt Paige?" He squeaked full of hope. "Where'd you at?"

"What did I tell you about storms, Wy?" Her voice spoke into the air, it surrounded him, and made him feel instant releif. She seemed to be purposely not telling him where she was, and instead, went straight for the problem.

"'Dat they go 'way?"

"Yes, they always go away. They can't hurt you when you're inside." Wyatt couldn't understand where she was. He didn't see her anywhere in the room. Yet her soothing voice was talking to him.

He still frowned, "Where'd you at?"

"Where I've always been, in your heart. I'm in your heart; that's where I'll always be. And that's where I'll always talk to you."

He knitted his brow, then let out another quiet scream as the room once again lit up and the rumble of thunder followed behind it. "You'd talk to my heart?" Wyatt asked the voice.

"Yes. Don't be afraid of the storm or me. It's Aunt Paige, sweetie."

"I know'd it's you... why don't you come see me? I miss'ed you." He sniffed, looking around the room for any sign that Paige was really in the room with him, and not only her voice.

"I miss you too, baby. But you know I'm always with you, your Daddy told you that. Me, Mommy and Aunt Phoebe will always be with you and Chris." Her voice was like a smooth hum - oh he missed her humming him to sleep.

"Always?"

"Mmmhm, why don't you lay down?"

He nodded slowly, so confused at the moment, but still obliged to his youngest aunt's voice. Wyatt unwraped the covers from around his head and sank down into the bed, then pulled the comforter up to his chin, still slightly scared. "Don't weave."

"I'm not," Her voice chuckled, "Would you like me to sing you to sleep?"

His face brightened, "Yeah!"

"Shh, close your eyes, and every time it thunders, ignore it, and listen to me."

"Otay." Wyatt nodded his head up and down, shutting his emerald green eyes.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," A small smile played on his lips - he loved her voice. He loved that song. The song she sang to him almost every night since he was a little baby.

"... my only sunshine." He sang along quietly, his eyes still closed.

"When you are not happy, my skies are gray." Her voice sang beautifully, as Wyatt let out a big yawn and reached for his stuffed teddy bear then held it close to his chest. He was on his side and had his small chin resting on the bear's head, but continued to sing along.

"When you'd no happy, skies are gray.." Then another crack of thunder ran through the sky, bolting Wyatt's eyes open.

"It's okay, Wy. Close your eyes, it won't hurt you."

No longer as scared as he was before, he smacked his lips together, and shut his eyes once again.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you." She continued, making Wyatt more tired than before. Any song put him to sleep, but this one always did it in record time.

"How much I 'wuv you'd..." He slurred; the song was doing it's job.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

"...'way." The little boy sighed out the last verse, pulling the bear closer to his chest as he finally started to drift off to sleep. But before he did, "Aunt Paige?" The three year old asked, making sure she was still there.

But this time, nobody answered him.

She didn't have to answer him. Even for three years old, the words that she had told him would remain with him forever. He wouldn't forget where she said she would always be. With his Mommy. With his Aunt Phoebe. In his heart. Always.

* * *

End.

* * *


End file.
